


Family

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Smol Virgil looks after smol Brains, Smol virgil, lucy throws a thing at Jeff, smol Tracy's, so many pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn grammar fairy back at it again with the slow betaring</p></blockquote>





	Family

Lucille was giving birth. Jeff was in a panic; like he was for their first two, Scott and John. This would be their third and they had chosen not to find out the gender. Well, Lucille decided and Jeff had to agree. The nurse had gone to get the doctor because apparently Lucy was ready, the baby was coming and he, poor Jeff, he was running around like a headless chicken. You’d think he’d be better after going through the process twice, but no - he still panicked.  
“JEFF! Calm down you’ve been through this twice, and besides it’s not like you’re the one squeezing a human out of you! So get your act together and come give me your hand.” And with that Jeff bottled up his panic and gave his wife his hand. The doctor came in at that moment. Gloves on, coat on and ready to roll.

“Good morning, I’m Doctor George, and I’ll be helping you through your birthing. Now I understand there’s a problem which is why I’ve been called in. This is your third birth?” he spoke as he came up to examine her.  
“Yes, the baby’s turned. As in their feet are first now.” Lucy spoke through gritted teeth. She had already been in this position for two hours and now her child had turned. The dumb baby had at first been feet first and then started to turn, but as all Tracy births went there had to be some sort of complication. With Scott the poor child just wouldn’t come out, he stuck in there for a good two extra hours and John, oh John. Even as a small lump he was long: long arms and long legs waving about - one just had to get stuck in a cord and then he just had to rip his arm away in panic and pull the cord out of his mother. That led to Lucy having to stay there overnight to make sure no damage was caused through the incident.

And now their new child was adding to the great Tracy birth legacy. Well as they started to turn it just kept turning until it was back to how it started. A full loop, after peaking out the child just carried on turning as if to say ‘Nope. I’m fine in here.’ So the doctor would have to turn it around himself, or have to perform a caesarean section, or allow the child to come out as is - which would result in a long, difficult and painful birth.  
“I have to either turn the child around myself which can be done but would take time and will be relatively painful, or allow the child to come out as is, which would result in a long, painful and difficult birth or I could perform an emergency C-section.” He told the couple, waiting for a response as he let the nurse know that a C-section may take place and to get all necessary equipment ready in case. After the two discussed it, Lucy told the doctor:  
“Try to turn it around first.” The doctor prepared to turn the child around, but after 45 minutes of struggling he couldn’t turn the child into the correct position.  
“I am unable to turn your child, and due to the positioning a C-section is strongly not recommended and because of this I’m afraid that the child is going to come out as is.” He informed them and got the nurses ready because this baby was going to be a breech baby. By the time they were ready it had been four hours; almost five.  
“Ok, now the nurse here is going to give you a little something to help with the pain but we can’t take the feeling away as you need to be able to use those muscles to push this child out.” He informed Lucy. Jeff was in an even bigger panic now, one hand in his hair pushing it up in all kinds of places that it ended up sticking out like tiny spikes. His other hand held securely by his wife and was slowly losing feeling and shape. “Ok now push!” the Doctor spoke, hands out helping - waiting for the feet to come out so he could help pull the child out. “I see toes!” he exclaimed, and to give them good thought he told them that all ten toes were there and wiggling about. Lucy was pushing out her child with all that she could and soon the baby’s legs were out, abdomen coming out next. “Well Mr and Mrs Tracy you’ve got a boy and a stubborn one at that.” He informed them, helping the child out. “Right, next are the shoulders. Hardest part no matter what position. I need you to push as hard as you can.” Lucy gave one big push: after six hours of being in that bed and trying to give birth she was ready to get her son out of her and into the world. Her hand squeezed her husband’s hand and she gave a loud shout - which Jeff would be thankful of as it covered up his squeak of pain - and pushed her child out. “Congratulations Mr and Mrs Tracy, you have a boy!” he said, holding up the child as the nurse offered Jeff the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Taking the scissors, Jeff cut the cord and took his third child into his arms, getting blood and other substances all over himself but he didn’t care as he held his child in his arms. Lucy opened her arms, reaching out for her son with a sleepy smile on her face as she was handed her baby by Jeff.

Tears in both parents' eyes as they held the new life they created, they both talked about names. If it were a girl they’d name her Vivian but if it was a boy they’d name him Virgil. They already had a middle name chosen no matter what gender. So the new baby was to be named Virgil Grissom Tracy. After officially documenting the name on a birth certificate and doing all routine things and checks baby Virgil was sent to the nursery where he’d stay for the next couple of days until he was ready to go home. Lucy had fallen asleep as Jeff filled out all papers, and he fell asleep on the cold hard chair next to his wife.

~some time later~

Virgil was ready to go home, ready to see his brothers and his home. The drive home was long and boring. Jeff dropped Lucy off at the farm with Virgil as he went to his mums to pick the three of them up. Knocking on the door his mother, Ruth, opened it while she was surrounded by their four dogs; Floods (named by Scott himself) - a golden retriever - was the first to meet Jeff. Next came Woofs (chosen by John), a baby border collie; followed closely by Cheetah, named by Jeff in inspiration of the South African Atlas Cheetah, which was a large fluffy German shepherd; and finally, a small dachshund named Thunderbolt, named after the USAF A-10C Thunderbolt II.  
Next came Scott who, being seven, was sort of able to half carry half drag a five year old John, who had a scraped knee. They walked (well, Scott ran) to their dad with shouts of “DAD!” from Scott and “DAAA!” from a half asleep John. Ruth moved out the way so the two boys could run into their father’s arms, which were spread open ready for impact. Upon impact he grabbed his two sons and spun them in the air as they laughed.  
“Lucy at home?” Ruth asked her son as she gathered up the boys' and dogs' things, ready to roll out and go to the farm. Jeff nodded, already making his way to the car to strap the two children in before heading back to help his mother carry bags. Once all in the car; the four dogs barking and tails wagging, children strapped in - John in his baby chair and Scott sat next to him, Ruth in the passenger seat - Jeff set off to the farm and to his wife and child.

The farm was just how they left it: horses safely in the stables; cows secure in the stocks; sheep in the barn; and pigs happily stuck in the mud in their pen. The pond, teaming with fish, looked as alive as ever. The farm looked just as it did when they went in to hospital.

Lucy was busy feeding Virgil when they came in with dogs on leads as Scott and John raced forward to see their new baby sibling, who had fallen asleep.  
“Boys, this is your baby brother, Virgil.” Lucy told them.  
“He looks ugly.” Scott told the lump,  
“Scott! That’s not a nice thing to say, and that’s just because he’s a newborn baby, he’ll get his looks later.” she told the eldest. John was too busy examining the small human in his mother’s arms to say anything - so much that he began to poke the lump; first the arm, then the chest; then the leg and then on Virgil’s head where there was a small patch of brown hair: which John promptly started petting. Noticing this, Lucy stopped the inquisitive child, “John, don’t do that. You can’t just go around poking him when you please.” she told him.  
“Oh.” John replied, retracting his hand. Virgil was asleep, but was now slowly waking up. Bright, warm, chocolate brown eyes looked up, his small nose scrunching as a tiny smile appeared on Virgil’s face, hands reaching out for his two brothers. That was the moment that both brothers silently promised that they’d protect him and love him until the end of the world.

~couple of years later~

Scott, now aged fourteen; John aged twelve and Virgil, seven; had experienced a new child being added to the Tracy family: Gordon, now aged one. They now had five dogs - the new addition a husky upon demand from Virgil which got named Tiger. Jeff was already planning on the next addition of pets for Gordon. He was looking up aquariums as his son had shown a big interest in the aquatic life already when Lucy came rushing in. The little stick in her hand went airborne and hit Jeff squarely in the head, falling to the floor.

“Ack!” Jeff exclaimed, hand moving to his head as he turned around to face a somewhat annoyed Lucy. “What was that for?” he asked her,  
“I’ve been calling you for over an hour! No response, what was I supposed to think? Huh?” she said as she came into the room, reaching for the stick when Jeff’s hand beat her to it.  
“Is… Is this a pregnancy test?” Jeff asked, turning it around to see that yes it had been used and that yes it was positive, dropping it with another ‘Ack’ when he finally acknowledged he was holding a used pregnancy test. “EW! You peed on that and then let me hold it!” he told her as she laughed behind her hand. “And you threw it at me! And you blame me for the boys misbehaviour yet it’s all you!” he said, giving her a mock glare. With that he got up and hugged her: they were having another baby! After spreading the news the family went out to the park to get ice cream.

Scott was on the swings looking out for the female race, John was busy examining sands and grass and leaves for scientific research and Virgil was looking for new friends. Gordon was with his mother in the pram. Virgil had seen a boy about his age with glasses on in the sand crying, while other kids kicked sand at the crying boy.  
Virgil sprang into action, running up to the crowd he started shouting and kicking dirt back at them. Scott noticed the commotion and went over to see what was happening. Seeing that a kid was being bullied, he went on the offensive and sent the bullies away with their tails between their legs. Virgil helped the kid up as Scott checked that the boy was alright before heading over to a group of girls who saw the whole thing and swooned over him.  
“Are you alright?” Virgil asked the shorter male, hand out for him to take.  
“Y-Y-Yes, thank y-you.” The boy said as he reached for the outstretched hand to be pulled up into the air by the clearly stronger child.  
“Why were they bullying you?” Virgil asked him,  
“B-Because I s-s-stutter and m-my glasses.” He told Virgil.  
“Oh, well I’ll protect you from now on!” Virgil said loudly and proudly, fist on his puffed out chest.  
“B-But I don’t even know y-you!” the boy said back in panic.  
“My name's Virgil! And yours?”  
“B-Brains”  
“Hey Brains wanna go on the swings?” Virgil asked his new friend. Brains gave a nod.  
“Virgil, ‘wanna’ isn’t a word.”  
“Oh, hush you.” Virgil responded before the two happily headed off to the swings. Scott looked on at the two to make sure everything was fine; a bright smile on his face when a thought struck him that his baby brother was making friends and pretty soon he’ll have a new best friend: one that’s not his brother. His smile started to droop at the thought of being replaced, the thought of not being Virgil’s only friend, and best friend, when Virgil’s got all these new friends. Why would he still be Virgil’s best friend? But Scott kept that smile on his face because his baby brother was growing up and making new friends, even though he had that small fear of being replaced, he smiles at his baby brother. The two small boys quickly became friends, one could even call it being best friends.

~lil time skip~

Alan was born, and Lucy had made Jeff swear to never impregnate her ever again. She was not going to go through the great Tracy birth legacy one more time. Gordon's had left a scar on her right leg, due to him wriggling about in such a way that he managed to knock over a tray with surgical equipment which embedded itself in her right leg, and now Alan had nearly given her a heart attack when he came out not breathing. Alan was the youngest, only one year younger than Gordon, seven years younger than Virgil, twelve years younger than John and fourteen years younger than Scott.  
Gordon had got a room full of fish: from gold fish to sea snails; hermit crabs to shrimp; also crabs and lobsters - even eels made an appearance in his aquarium, as did mini octopuses and his favourite squid. Alan, however, when presented with the choice pointed at a small fuzzy lump: a hamster.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn grammar fairy back at it again with the slow betaring


End file.
